The Real Lily
by UsagiMiyuki
Summary: lily evans is an outcast and acts quite and shy so she dosent draw anntion to herself but she's really not she's... Review...i put it as humor cause i think it kinda a funny...but tell me if i should not label as that
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Lily**

Chapter 1 

Dear diary

In this school are the popular people, the slightly popular, and unpopular, then there would be the outcasts and I would be one of them my name is Lily Marie Evans it's actually Lillian Marie Evans but that sounds so proper so I don't use it. I'm 15 and have long slightly curly dark red hair and really big sparkly emerald green eyes I think they're my best feature, I'm really pale and small but my old friend said I was petite but she's gone now she died when Lord Voldomort a powerful wizard, killed her family for some odd reason we're not sure of but I have a good idea but I wont write it down in here in case this falls into the wrong hands. If I didn't mention it I'm a witch and I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After that happened to Jenn, my mum got me this to write down how I feel and not bottle it up inside like I normally do. My mum is Rose Evans and my dad Sam Evans I have a sister but we don't get along well actually not at all she calls me freak every chance she gets, she's 4 years older then me, we were ok till I got my letter from Hogwarts then we were pretty much enemies but lucky for me I know some pranks and pranked her all summer to get her off my back and to try to distract myself from Jenn's death. Well I'm at Hogwarts right now in Gryffindor common room writing in here for basically no reason what so ever except to say this is the first time I've written in it since mum got me this in august it's now July and the last day of school we go home tomorrow, so I think I'll go for a walk

Later

Lily 

I closed my diary, just in time to because the marauders came in through the portrait hole and lucky me saw me, I just happen to be a favorite to pick on you know with no friends or anything. I watched them through my hair which is almost always covering my face even if it is always in a pony tail, but it's not like my huge ugly glasses I wear for no reason except to cover my face don't work, I try not to draw attention to myself especially when Jenn's gone.

"So Evans" Potter said looking down at me, I look up. See the group consist of four people though only three of them are here at the moment. There's James Potter he has raven black hair that always messy and warm dreamy hazel eyes that are slightly hidden by his wire frame glasses, and a tall fit body, he's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker, good to, he also has a smile that all girls except me and Jenn practically faint over.

Then there is Sirius Black who could be James's brother they look so much alike he has dark black hair, only neat, and dark eyes but there not cold they're warm and seem to always hold laughter even if he's not, he has a killer smile, he's as tall as Potter (5'10 ish) with a great body he's on the team to but as beater. Black is normally always hyper and hungry, Potter and Black are best mates.

Remus Lupin is the third one in the group he is the shy one of the bunch with his light brown/sandy blonde hair that slightly falls into his light blue eyes, he has a cute shy smile. He doesn't have as good a body as the other two but he's still very good looking, he's the reasonable one and is also a werewolf that he knows I know.

Last there is Peter Pettigrew who is there tag a long, he's short and tubby with blonde hair and watery blue eyes, I sort of pity him he's not exactly smart either.

The four boys make up a prankster group known as the marauders.

"What Potter?" I asked not very interested,

"Nothing really just wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked while winking at me and flashing his famous grin. I just look at him like he's totally crazy,

"No" I replied simply, everyone was shocked no one turned down James Potter people were shocked both about that and the fact that the James Potter would ask out outcast Evans, they started whispering and I saw it finally going through Potters head, Black was rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard, Remus was chuckling and Pettigrew was laughing almost exactly like Black you could so tell he was trying to imitate him, I rolled my eyes at them, Potter just stood there I muttered 'all I said was no',

"Wh…What did you say?" he asked,

"I said no, do you want to know why?" I asked him, he nodded, "ok, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last male on earth, you are an egotistic, bloody prick, you pick on people for no bloody reason…"

"Lily I think he got the point" Remus interrupted me,

"But Remus I was on a roll, before I was so rudely interrupted" I whined glaring at him,

"Lily" he said warningly,

"But…" he gave me a look, "fine!" I huffed, I started to become aware of our surroundings, everyone was silent and watching us, "What?" I snapped, everyone went back to what they were doing, "thank you" I said, I turned back to the boys, Potter just stood there staring at me mouth hanging open, "you look like a cow, you know that?" I told him, he closed his mouth,

"Excuse me?"

"You looked like a cow," I said slowly like he was a young child, he made a funny sound, I looked at him and rolled my eyes,

"Wow Evans I didn't know you had it in you" Black said to me,

"What?"

"You actually yelled at people, your normally so shy and quiet" I had to nod at that I normally am shy and quiet barley even talk actually, but at home I'm different, way different, I had to roll my eyes at what he said next, "it must be the red hair. Now if we could see it out of that ponytail" he started advancing, I backed up and looked at Remus and asked him with my eyes to help,

"No I would actually like to see"

"Well I don't so" I stuck my tongue out at them then pulled it back in quick I didn't want them to know I have my tongue pierced even my parents didn't know, or that I have my belly and nose, but whatever,

"No what's that I see on your tongue Evans?" Potter asked me,

"What is this become obsessed with how Evans looks like day you don't care member? I'm just an outcast. Why do you care?" I whined before I sealed my lips shut, then Black froze me I glared at him, he came up be hide me and pulled the elastic out of my hair and I could tell he was surprised by how soft it was and the fact that it went more then half way down my back, "not bad Evans, now if we got ride of those glasses" Potter came and grabbed my glasses, I glared daggers at him and the others, "holy shit Evans, who would of thought you were somewhat pretty, now if you had a figure" I blushed, "I still want to know what's on your tongue, Padfoot is there any way I can see her tongue" he nodded, _shit_, "what is it" Black gave it to him and he said the spell, and I found myself sticking my tongue out they gasped I rolled my eyes,

"Who woulda thought perfect Lily Evans has her tongue pierced and is actually pretty" he unfroze me and I ran from the room.

**3rd person's POV**

The marauders were shocked how could ugly loner Evans be pretty? "Who wants to bet she has a good figure?"

"I will" James said, "how much?"

"3 galleons, oh and she forgot her glasses" Sirius told the others, Remus shook his head at them,

"We'll give them back to her tomorrow" Remus said,

"Who woulda thought that she had her tongue pierced, oh I don't know if we'll be able to give her, her glasses because we leave tomorrow"

"Right" they went up to there dorms,

"Do you want to go for a fly?" James asked, they nodded and grabbed their brooms and headed down to the quidditch pitch but someone was already there and they were a good flyer and a girl! Judging by the long hair and feminine curves visible from here, she stopped suddenly and saw them and turned and flew over the forbidden forest then down, they flew after her and when they came to the spot where they saw her dive the broom was hovering above the ground, they had just landed when they heard a shriek and a Griffin came flying out of the woods it landed in front of the marauders, they were shocked they had never seen a Griffin before, "Padfoot lets change it might not hurt animals we'll have to protect Moony" he nodded, him and Sirius changed into there animagus forms James a silvery stag and Sirius a big black shaggy dog,

_Who are u?_ the griffin demanded of the boys,

'I'm Prongs' James answered, thinking her voice sounded familiar, 'that's Padfoot, and that's Moony, and you are?'

Eneyla 

"Eneyla?" Remus asked, that's Lily is Elvish he thought, Lily realized that he knew elvish

Remus only u can hear me right now, please don't tell them please and I won't tell about them or blab about you as if I would anyways but…

_Of course I won't Lily_

_Thanks Remus_

Welcome, was that you flying? 

_Yes_

_Your good_

_Thanks_

'do u know who that broom belongs to?' Prongs voice interrupted their conversation,

_yes_

'whose is it then?' Padfoot asked,

_a girl_

'no really' Padfoot said sarcastically, the griffin rolled her eyes,

"you know you can turn back to normal it would be easier for me" Remus told them, James and Sirius turned back,

"sorry" they both said,

"it's ok, so who's is it Eneyla" Remus asked her,

Lily 

"Lily Evans?" James asked incredulously, the Griffin nodded her head,

"so she does have a good figure then, pass over that 3 galleons Prongs" Sirius said putting his hand out to James, the griffin reared up and snarled, "sorry, sorry, do you know her?"

_yes you could say that_, Remus started to laugh,

"what?"

"nothing"

"so where is she?"

why do you want to know?

"we wanted to know who was flying and since it's her we can…." He trailed off but was still moving his mouth,

_you cannot lie in a griffin's presence_

"oh"

"well we'll be going now" Remus interrupted, Eneyla nodded, the boys got on there brooms and flew back to the castle.

_That was close _Eneyla thought changing back into Lily, she got back onto her broom and flew to her dorms open window and went to bed.

A/N hope you liked, i know its kind of confusing but work with me please!

Review

Tay a.k.a Animals are my LIFE


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Lily**

Chapter 2 

The next day she woke up and went to take a shower she started to sing 'Feel it' by Jakalope (I know wrong time). While she was in there the marauders came into the room to return Lily's glasses, they looked around and found no one in the doom except who was ever in the bathroom singing and then they heard the water turn off and the door opened and out walked Lily Evans in only a towel, she didn't notice the boys at first because she was still singing softly to herself and they were shocked to silence, she was only wearing a small towel that just covered her chest though very low, and down to about mid thigh, her hair was down and slightly curling and she didn't have her glasses on so her bright eyes were showing, she looked up and, "BLOODY HELL! What are you doing in here!"

Lily's POV 

I walk out of the bathroom and look up and there standing staring at me are the marauders with there mouths open and here I am in only a short towel I start yelling at them, "we came to give you back your glasses, but the views a bonus" Sirius said looking me up and down particularly at my chest,

"well if your done looking then you can get out!" Remus dragged the other two out cause it appeared they weren't done looking, I quickly got out some cloths (green tube that matched my eyes and a black mini jean skirt with fishnets underneath)and put them on with my robe over, when I went out after making sure all my stuff was packed, I went to the common room where it appears the marauders are waiting for me,

"we're sorry" Sirius and James said together while doing there puppy dog looks, I roll my eyes, pathetic,

"fine, your forgiven" and I walked out of the room with them following behind me talking. We got to the great hall and I sat at my usual spot at the end by myself, then walked with the other students to the carriages and got in an empty one. They went down to Hogsmead station and all the students got off, I looked for an empty one and found it where I put all the locking charms I knew and took off my robe and pulled out my shrunk boom-box enlarged it put on a CD full blast and started to dance, one of my friends work at this great club and I dance there and get paid because apparently I'm good the only problem is I have to were skimpy outfits, but other then that its fun. The train stopped I put away my music unlocked the door and got off the train and ran to my mum, who looked almost exactly like my with the sparkling green eyes only less green or bright and golden red hair instead of blood red, then I turned to my dad and gave him a hug he has blondish hair and baby blue eyes that my sister got. We went out to the car,

"Mary Ann called and asked if you could work with her tonight at the bar?"

"I would like to if it's ok with you"

"it's fine, call her when you get home" we drove home with me telling them all about my year. I got home and called Mary Ann to say I would,

"mum she's going to pick me up at 5:00 tonight"

"ok honey" I went up to my room to unpack. I love my room it's a dark forest green with trees painted in with darker green with a few dragon and griffin posters here and there, my bed is a black four poster near the window, all my dressers are black with silver designs, I have an alcove curtained off, in there only I can go in, it has my guitar and keyboard, along with a bean bag chair and a bookshelf, I walked over to my window which has a window seat and a perch for my dove and other birds, see I have a thing for birds, I have almost every bird you can think of and some I have pairs, most live out side but come in when it rains or snows and of course my owl stays in the owlry at Hogwarts when I'm there, I might as well introduce you to my not so normal muggle birds (ones you wouldn't have as pets) there's my white dove she's called Jasmine, my rock dove named Charlie, my starling named Joe, my crow Night, my Magpie Amy, my horned owl Lady, I have all the other types of owls but Lady was my first and only really use her, my killdeer Ringo (a killdeer is this huge brown bird with a white chest and face with 2 black bands around the neck and on the wings), my red tail hawk Ruby, my golden eagle Prince, and my bald eagle Mia, and that's it for not so normal birds, oh and I also have a bat Sha. I seem to have a gift wear I can understand any flying creature or feline, we have many cats too. I have for short haired a blue cream American Shorthair Ruddy, male Chartreux Blue, male a brown-spotted shorthair American Bobtail Lynx and a female seal lynx point longhaired American bobtail Duchess, A female silver Egyptian Mau Mowie and a male bronze one Joey, a female korat Shadow, a chocolate, blue, and tawny ocicat kittens Chickita, Smo, and Tiger, a female seal point Siamese kitten Shianne, my long haired are a female cream tabby Siberian Honey, and a brown tabby male Siberian Moe, and my female lilac point birman Baby so that's 14 cats that are mine they each have there own bed and collar, they are all outdoor cats, and sat down and let Lady out of her cage she flew to the perch with her name on it, "Jasmine, Charlie, Joe, Night, Amy, Ringo, Ruby, Prince, Mia, Snowy (her snowy owl), Ghost (her barn owl)" I called to them and they all flew into the room and landed on there perches, I walked around to all of them and greeted them, I haven't seen them since Christmas break and I missed them, "Sha" the little bat came flying from the curtains from my bed and landed on my chest, "hey Sha how are you"

I'm fine, why couldn't I come? 

"because I don't know if your allowed and I have Lady with me, you know she takes care of me"

I know but I wanna come your sound pictures aren't great, I want to see Hogwarts 

"I know I'll bring you all next year ok?" the room as full of hoots and whistles and chirps

_can Shadow and Smo come to?_ Sha asked,

"sure I'll bring all the cats to, don't know where I'll put you all, the owls will go to the owlry Sha in my bed, cats lay low, the others can stay in the forest if that's ok"

_it's fine_ Mia and Prince said together, they were like the leaders of the group,

"what about Morwen, Eamane, Arminas, Shalla, Valanina, Jet? Do think I could sneak them out of the woods and into Hogwarts some how"

_shrink them and put them in a cat carrier with Chica, Smo, and Tiger_

"I don't thin that will work you know how Morwen and Eamane can be, but it's a good idea, I might shrink you all so that I don't raise suspicion, though not the birds all call you and you can come, so that's set I'm going to go see Morwen, Eamane, Shalla, Jet, Valanina, and Arminas, bye" and I walked out of my room and down the stairs and out to the woods behind are house, "Morwen, Eamane, Shalla, Arminas, Valanina, Jet!" I called out, then through the woods came 6 huge forms that ran into me, "hey you guys, let me look you over, you guys grew a lot bigger and I wasn't here" I stepped back to look at my lion (Morwen), Eamane (tiger), Arminas (leopard), Shalla (black leopard), Valanina (black jaguar), and Jet (cheetah). "guys I have a question would you all like to come to Hogwarts next year?" they all nodded, "ok but the problem is I'll have to shrink you"

_no absolutely not!_ Morwen said and Eamane nodded, I rolled my eyes, _fine_ that came from them both, "thank you, you don't have to worry we're not leaving for at least two months, well I have to go get ready it almost 4 and I'll need at least an hour to get ready you know me" I walked up to the house and went up to my room, "hum…what should I wear? I know!" I went over to my closet and pulled out a silvery green halter top and left my black jean mini and fish nets on, "now time for make up" I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my black mascara, green eye shadow, black eye liner, red lip stick with lip gloss over top, and body shimmer, and I was set except for my hair which was in a ponytail I let that out an d gave it a quick brush then left it, it had slight curls and natural waves in it that went down to my mid back, I put the elastic on my wrist _might need that _I thought, when the door bell rang. I ran for the door it was my friend Mary Ann, She has curly ringlet like blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and baby blue eyes, she was wearing almost the same as me only her no fishnets and her shirt is spaghetti strap and blue, "bye mom! I'll be back by when ever" and we walked over to M.A.'s car,

"when do you turn 16?" she asked me,

"April 19"

"that sucks, no driving till next year…haha"

"thanks" I said sarcastically, "so are we dancing, show people what we got?"

"definitely, but it'll be weird without Jenn" I nodded, we used to always go to the club like I said I get paid to dance well so did Jenn we were partners and Mary Ann would dance with us when she wasn't serving drinks, "we have to try out those moves we worked on last summer"

"ok good idea" we got to the club and went in, I surveyed the dance floor, it wasn't to packed perfect for showing off dance moves. I walked to the center of the dance floor and started to dance Mary Ann joined me, there wasn't that many people so she could dance for a while.

**3rd person POV**

The marauders decided that they would have fun and go to this club that they had heard was great it even had dancers, so they took a taxi to this club and stepped in and noticed that most of the people were surrounding the dance floor watching whoever was dancing dance, they squeezed in to the front of the crowed and stopped shocked, there was Evans in a short skirt, fishnets, and halter that showed off her thin muscled stomach, with her hair down no glasses to be seen, dancing with another pretty girl with curly blonde hair with blue eyes and wearing practically the same outfit. They watched them along with the other people in the club, I mean they were good and some of the moves looked difficult, "they must be dancers here" Remus whispered to the others, they just nodded still watching the girls, James more watching Lily and Sirius watching the other, they stopped when the song stopped, they talked for a second then the blonde walked away, "thanks Chica!" Lily yelled after her, the blonde raised a hand went to the bar said something and brought back two beers, Lily took hers with a laugh they walked over to the bar and went into the employees lounge, "yep they work here, how else would they get back there" James said, the other nodded.

With Lily 

"I think we did good, don't you" I asked May, as I call her,

"yeah I think we did, and did you see those cute guys?"

"which ones?" then they both burst out laughing,

"the ones in the front there were four of them but only three were cute, two had black hair and the other brownie blond hair"

"yeah I saw them, I know them, the one with blondish hair is Remus Lupin, the guy with long black hair is Sirius Black, the messy hair is James Potter, and the not so cute one to put it in nice terms is Peter Pettigrew"

"you mean those boys who are a pain in the ass at your school? Not that should but why do you hide?"

"I don't know I don't like the fact that at Hogwarts your only popular and normally have friends is if your beautiful which I know I am but I want real friend like you and Jenn and the 'rest' (Mary Ann knows about me being magic since she is too, only she goes to a different school, she also knows about all my 'pets') and so I hide my real self to see who my true friends are and so far that's not many"

"I know what you mean, well lets go back out I have to work and so do you" we stood up and left, she went back to the bar and I went to the floor I spotted the marauders and snuck up to them, "Boo! Did I scare you?" they jumped and turned around and saw me,

"NO!" they all said together, I rolled my eyes,

"what are you doing here, this is a muggle club"

"we know we heard it was good from one of my muggle friends" Remus told me,

"why are you here" Black asked me,

"dancing with Mary Ann and with other people" their mouths made a perfect 'o' I gigged,

"then will you dance" Black asked me,

"sure" I led him onto the dance floor and I have to admit he's good, I saw May looking at me questionably I nod she smiles, she'll probably dance with him when she can, I walked away from him when the song was over and grabbed Remus who was dancing with a girl he started to protest, "this is pay back for you not helping me get away" I whispered in his ear,

"come on Lil she was a good dancer"

"and I'm not?" I said with a edge to my voice,

"I don't know we haven't started yet" we started to dance he was good not as good as Black but good, I nod at Mary Ann who is watching me again she winks back, she'll probably dance with him too, see we have a system were I dance with people who have taken her intress and if there good I smile or nod if there good and if there not then I frown or shake my head then she won't waste her time dancing with someone not worth it, it worked out to because she only had like 3 breaks or more if she was lucky, when the song ended I went to Potter, "come on Potter lets see how good you are" we walked to the middle of the floor and started to dance he is GOOD, I nod at May who nods back. When the song ended I danced around with different guys and a couple girl dancers who work here, then I went up to May, "come on its been a hour and a half" I turned to another server named George who was 18 tall and cute, I pouted my lips, "please George let her off for 10 minutes for me"

"fine Lily 10 minutes"

"thanks George" and I kissed him on the cheek, May and I ran to the floor, "wait here" I ran to the DJ and asked for a song that me, Jenn, and May always danced to, I ran back to May and we started to dance, we became the center of the crowd again, when the song ended May went to dance with Remus and I danced with Ryan one of my few friends that I have around here, May then danced with Black as was about to go up to Potter when I stopped her, "I'll take over for you for a bit if that's ok?"

"yeah that's fine thanks" I walked over to the bar and went under the door,

"I'm taking over for her for a bit k George" he nodded, it was about 15 minutes after I had started when May and the maruders came up, "what can I get ya?"

"four beers"

"do you have ID" I asked smiling evilly, they passed them over, I looked at them, they were even better then mine and May's though they probably used magic, "not bad" I went and grabbed there beers, "what do want Chica?"

"the usual Hon" I went and grabbed a cooler and grabbed one for myself,

"hey why didn't you ask for her ID?" Peter asked,

"because she works here and so do I"

"but aren't you to young?"

"I'm 16 and she's turning" Mary Ann told them, "your allowed to work here if your at least 16 or older but we've both been here since she was 14 and me 15, but we started out as dancers and then only because my big bro here" she said nodding at another server, "worked here and said he'd watch us not that he does a good job"

"oh be quiet M" the brother in question said not looking at her,

"and that Lil is practically dating George"

"who?" Potter asked, May pointed at George, who is about 6' with brown hair and eyes,

"No we're not more like friends with privileges, right George"

"whatever you say Lil" I smiled,

"so what do you think of the club?" I asked them,

"it's good"

"I like it"

"nice girls"

"Black!" I exclamied, hitting him,

"what it's true"

"that's all you think about isn't it" I asked,

"no"

"what else do think about?" May asked,

"well girls" we rolled are eyes, "quidditch…" he stopped looking at May,

"really you play quidditch? I play to, whats your favriote team? What postion do you play? I play chaser"

"great you got her started" I told him plugging my ears,

"so you're a witch?" she nodded, "I play, I'm beater, I don't really have a favorite team" then James joined the conversation,

"they're going to be at it for a while" I told Remus, he nodded,

"were does she go if not Hogwarts?"

"oh Beauxbatons, but I think she was planning to transfer since Jenn's…"

"Jenn?" he asked, I could feel tears coming,

"yeah my friend Jenn she went to Hogwarts"

"what happened to her?"

"she was killed"

"oh sorry"

"she used to dance here to, May, her, and me made up almost all are dance moves together"

"how'd she die?"

"Voldomort" I saw that Remus didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry"

"don't be its not your fault its his. So what are you and Potter and Black here?"

"well I'm visiting Sirius and James they live near here…"

"what! They live near here? You have to be kidiing me, please say your kidding" I begged him, he shook his head,

"sorry, so anyways we bupped into a muggle friend of ours and he told us about this great club that even had dancers" he gave me a look, I shrugged "so you've been here since you were fourteen huh? Why?"

"beacause I like dancing with my bestfriends and I don't have to worry about what people at school will think, I'm not an outcast I'm just me with my friends at a club dancin"

"so this is like your 'quite time'"

"ya I guess, but it hasn't been the same without Jenn we always stuck together when you guys teased or pranked us now she's gone and May's at Beauxbatons for now but she might be come to Hogwarts like I said before…." I trailed off, I hated how I could just start talking to anyone who was willing to listen it got me in trouble some times,

"…. So how long have you liked the …." I heard Sirius ask May,

"umm…for about four years I think its mine, Lily's, and Jenn's…." I heard May trail away and a few tears leak from her eyes,

"Jenn? Who's she?" Sirius asked totally oblivious, I hit him on the head ("ow, that hurt")and walked around the bar to hug May,

"its ok hun we'll see her again, she wouldn't want us to cry every time we think about her, come on lets go dance… George please take over for me" he nodded, "thanks" I pulled May to the dance floor and signaled to theDJ again, one of our favorite songs played, we started to dance everyone stopped doing what they were dooing to watch us, when we finished they all clapped and some wolf whisled and cat called coughmarauderscough, "better?" May nodded, "ok well its back to your shift and I'm dong all your work for and then not get made, what do think I am your salve?"

"yes" I gave her a look, she laughed, "ok ok, fine" I went back to the dance floor and danced my usual then at 10ish the marauders left then we left at 11.

Summer went by with not much happening, I wrote in my diary about my plan and told my parents that I was allowed. Went to a few clubs with Mary Ann and that was about it, oh and no more incidents with the marauders.


End file.
